Likes Marble
by Senju Yume
Summary: A pele branca e fria davam a Watanuki a impressão que Yuko fora esculpida em mármore." YuuxWata Minha Primeira da Série Holic!


**Caríssimos:** Minha Primeira fic do Anime/Manga e conseqüentemente do casal!

Essa fic não para ninguém em especial, apenas escrevi pra prazer próprio, já que amo esse casal de paixão!

Um pouquinho de Merchan, Leiam a minha Fic Substâncias Peculiares!

**Disclaimer:** xxx Holic não me pertence, ou a Yuko já tinha ficado com o Watanuki!

**-oOxOo-**

**- Likes Marble**

A luz solar batia contra as pálpebras do pobre rapaz, mais uma vez ele dormira no trabalho, apenas para atender mais um dos caprichos de sua patroa. Arrumou-se e rumou para a cozinha, aquela manhã ela havia inventado de comer Omu-Raisu¹ e ele como o bom empregado que era prepararia para ela.

E ultimamente ele realmente tem gostado de estar na presença dela, tanto que quando não está, fica pensando no que poderia fazer para ela saborear assim que chegasse na excentrica loja de desejos.

Ichihara Yuko era a mulher mais incomum que Watanuki havia encontrado na vida. Sempre com aquele cachimbo que lhe dava um ar sensual, aquelas formas inusitadas de prender os cabelos, sem falar nas roupas, instigantes, provocantes. Watanuki mesmo já se perdera inumeras vezes nos decotes de Yuko ficando corado. Quando a conheceu mesmo, deparou-se com ela aconchegada em seu sofá, com as penas a mostra, estava totalmente sensual, mas, estava tão mais espantado que não percebia o que sentia. Depois, ficava tão preocupado em agrada-la que não notava quando seu coração dava aqueles saltos ao ouvir aquela voz calma e arrastada. E sentia-se tão euforico ao lado de Himawari que nem se quer notava que sua pele se arrepiava quando Yuko, por ventura o tocava. Demorou tempo o suficiente para notar o que sentia, e desde que notara, apenas observava, percebeu que Yuko sempre parecia provoca-lo de alguma forma, então, ele resolveu que iria averiguar se aquilo era coisa de sua cabeça, ou se realmente a maga das dimensões nutria algum sentimento pelo jovem.

Maru e Moro estavam com ele na cozinha, as duas sempre brincando daquele jeito inocente, e Mokona, dando seus palpites enquanto Wataniku cozinhava.

Um barulho chamou Watanuki de volta a realidade Yuko acordara mais cedo do que de costume, e eventualmente estaria sentada na varanda esperando seu saque matutino. E lá foi Watanuki levando em uma bandeja de prata o saque. E lá se encontrava ela, com os longos cabelos negros soltos, eles formavam estranhos desenhos no chão. A costumeira fumaça que envolvia ela estava lá o que insinuava que ela estava fumando.

- Yuko-san?

- Meu saque Watanuki...

E ele lhe estendeu a bandeja, ela pegou sem olha-lo o saque e bebeu de um único gole.

- Meu Omu-Raisu está pronto?

Antes que Watanuki pudesse responder Mokona surgiu pulando e jogou-se contra o colo de Yuko.

- Primeiro de Abril² o Omu-Raisu está pronto puuu!

Watanuki depositou a bandeja perto de Yuko e lá foi verificar o prato que preparava para Yuko. Serviu-a e foi para sua escola, e como seus pensamentos voavam de volta para a loja que deixara aquela manhã. Tanto que nem se incomodava com Doumeki devorando todo o obentou que levara, nem mesmo a doce Himawari fora capaz de traze-lo de volta a realidade. Ele ouvia uma voz o chamar, como não era a voz que queria ouvir, ele simplemesnte ignorava. Porém ele não pode ignorar o ardido beliscão que tomara em seu braço, seu autor, ninguém menos que Doumeki.

- Doumeki seu idiota, porque me beliscou?

- Himawari-chan está falando como você... – Doumeki sempre com aquele jeito sério e ar de superior.

- Watanuki-kun estava pensando em algo bom?

- Ahhh Himawari-chan... Desculpe-me!

O sorriso de Himawari era doce e nem de longe se parecia com o sorriso de Yuko, um sorriso irônico. E quando o fim da tarde chegou Watanuki encontrou-se novamente na casa de Yuko. E ele adentrou se cerimônias, passara tanto tempo ali que tomara aquele lugar como lar. E lá estava Yuko, jogada no sofá, com seu cachimbo e a costumeira fumaça envolta em si. Vestia um kimono preto com flores vermelhas, este encontrava-se mais frouxo do que deveria estar, deixando a mostra uma espécie de sutiã preto rendado, as pernas que sempre estavam a mostra quando ela deitava-se naquela posição estavam envoltas por uma meia arrastão, os cabelos, caiam-lhe aos ombros e sua maior parte estavam presos em um grande coque.

- Okaeri Watanuki... – Yuko olhava-o de canto de olho.

- Tadaima Yuko-san! – A face de Watanuki corou. – O que quer para o jantar Yuko-san?

- Motsunabe, Tempura, Inarizushi³ e saqu para acompanhar!

Era sempre assim, Yuko tinha aquele gosto excentrico tanto por roupas quanto por comida, e lá ia o nosso querido Watanuki preparar aquele jantar para Yuko. Maru e Moro ajudavam Watanuki com a comida e em menos de uma hora tudo estava pronto e Watanuki colocava à mesa quando Yuko parou atras de si. Ele percebeu isso rapidamente dedivo ao fato de que sentiu no ar o frescor de um perfume floral, engoliu em seco e ao virar-se deparou com ela, linda, parada ali a poucos centimetros de Watanuki.

- Está servido Yuko-san! – E se afastou para que ela pudesse visualizar a mesa.

E que mesa, muito bem decorada e com comidas que davam água na boca só de olhar. Yuko sentou-se calada, o que Watanuki estranhava pois ela sempre revelara-se uma mulher que gostava de falar todo o tempo, mas em se tratando de Yuko, sua personalidade era mesmo um mistério assim como tudo o que a envolvia. Até seu próprio nome, Yuko, era algo que deveria duvidar-se, pois ela mesma disse uma vez ser um nome falso.

- Algo de errado Yuko-san?

- Não, nada... – Ela servia-se de tempura inicialmente.

- E onde estão Mokona, Maru e Moro?

- Mokona está fora fazendo alguns serviços para mim, Maru e Moro estão organizando uma coisa que as pedi.

Era mesmo um mistério, ela nunca revelava mais do que o essencial sobre ela. E Watanuki não era louco de perguntar, pois ela acabaria tomando como um desejo e faria-o escravo para o resto de sua vida. E sinceramente escravo não era a forma que ele desejava passar o resto de sua vida com ela.

- Então quer dizer que...

Yuko encarou Watanuki com aquele ar sensual, misterioso e severo que só ela sabia fazer.

- Estamos sozinhos sim! Algo o incomoda?

- Não, nada... nada não Yuko-san! – Watanuki suava em bicas.

Os dois começaram a comer, Yuko sempre bebendo e Watanuki sempre lhe olhando a fim de descobrir coisas a mais sobre ela. Porém a mulher parecia feita em mármore, não esboçava nenhum sentimento nem nada que revelasse seus mistérios. E foi justamente quando Watanuki cansou-se de olhar para as feições de Yuko e passou a olhar para seus seios que a mulher proferiu algo.

- Perdeu algo Watanuki?

Estático, era como o pobre Kimihiro ficou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mesmo sem olhá-lo diretamente Yuko sabia de cada movimento seu.

- Na-não Yuko-san, porque pergunta? – ele forçou um sorriso amarelo.

- Deseja algo? Posso lhe conceder mais um desejo... – A face de Yuko voltou-se para Watanuki e um sorriso cinico e bobo brincou por seus lábios.

- N-não, Yuko-san, nada não, desejo nehum... – Mas ele tinha um desejo, o desejo de se afundar naquele lábios roseos.

- Nenhum mesmo? Posso ver em seus olhos Watanuki, posso sentir em sua alma!

Maldita Yuko, ela sempre sabia, e com certeza sabia o que Watanuki estava pensando naquele exato momento. Então a única coisa que ele pode fazer era corar. Yuko desvencilhou-se da mesa e pos-se de frente para Watanuki, inclinando-se em cima dele, o pobre jovem nunca esteve tão perto assim de uma mulher, e sendo Yuko, a mulher que enfeitava seus mais intimos desejos carnais, o deixou ainda mais sem reação.

- Posso realizar dois em um Watanuki, tanto o seu desejo, quanto o meu...

O coração de Watanuki parou por alguns segundos, voltando a bater quando o indicador frio de Yuko lhe percorreu o rosto. Os lábios desejosos estavam a centimetros dos implorantes, o silêncio não ajudava, e os olhos vermelhos penetrantes de Yuko menos ainda. E ela aproximou-se mais, porém, os lábios que imploravam o toque dos dela teria que esperar mais, pois ela lhe procurou a orelha para lhe confidenciar algo.

- O que me diz, Watanuki...

As palavras eram como fitas de seda vermelhas que envolviam o jovem com desejo, o hálito quente tão distinto do toque frio percorreu o pescoço de Watanuki arrepiando-o. Gestos libidinosos moviam Watanuki que pusera uma de suas timidas mãos sobre as costas da decidida Yuko, e se puseram a acaricia-la. Ao contrario dele, ela não demonstrava o que sentia, não arrepiava-se, não corava, era o mármore de sempre. O que fez Watanuki recear, como a bebida poderia ser a única a lhe por cor nas faces? Então ele decidiu-se, faria aquilo, de alguma forma faria-a corar!

- Tomarei isto como um sim...

Os macios e quentes? Os lábios de Yuko eram quentes como brasa, que tocavam os de Watanuki, apenas tocavam, enquanto os dois se encaravam. Mover-se! Watanuki tinha que mover-se e foi ele quem iniciou o beijo, tomando os lábios de Yuko com toda a voracidade de um jovem fervilhante de libido por uma mulher esculpida como Yuko.

Esculpida sim, era o que ele pensava dela, afinal, a pele branca e fria davam a Watanuki a impressão que Yuko fora esculpida em mármore. Eram tão adversos os toques de Yuko, tanto que o pobre Kimihiro experimentava sensações nunca imaginadas pela mente juvenil dele. Os dois encontravam-se embolados no chão, os cabelos de Yuko, agora soltos, cascateavam pelo corpo de Watanuki. Os dois grudados, unidos por aquele mesmo beijo, mas ela os separou.

- Watanuki?

- Yuko...

Ele nunca antes havia a chamado sem aquele prefixo submiço. Ele encheu-se de coragem e lhe tocou a face, sentindo por seus dedos aquela pele fria e aveludada, Ele deveria saber, como ela era por dentro, havia um claro sinal durante todo aquele tempo, os olhos dela, vermelhos, como fogo, então ela só poderia ser uma brasa, uma mulher extremamente quente por dentro.

- E o que vem agora? – Watanuki parecia apreensivo.

- Agora vem o seu desejo...

Yuko levantou-se, retirando o peso de seu corpo de Watanuki, sentada, pondo-se a arrumar os cabelos.

- ... E o meu preço é claro!

Ele sabia, tudo para ela tinha um devido preço, mas queria correr o risco, precisava correr aquele risco para saber um pouco mais sobre aquela mulher que a pouco descobriu seus sentimentos por ela.

- Seu nome? – Ele queria saber mais, e segundo ela mesma, um nome dizia tudo sobre seu dono.

- Está disposto em aceitar meu preço?

Watanuki afirmou com a cabeça, sabia que não seria um pagamento como outro qualquer, afinal tratava-se sobre o nome da maga das dimenssões. Então ela avançou novamente para cima dele e os lábios quentes procuraram novamente o ouvido atento, e sussurrando de modo que somente ele pudesse ouvir, falou-lhe. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo estremesseu em um sorriso, Yuko parecia contrariada.

- Agora, o meu preço...

A feição de Watanuki mudou-se para uma séria e alarmada, sofreria para o resto de sua vida nas mãos daquela Yuko.

- Você agora pertence a mim... Kimihiro Watanuki!

Ela levantou-se piscando um olho de um jeito maroto. Seria dela, tudo o que ele era, e o que ele viria a ser, seria daquela que se alto denominava Yuko, aquela que tinha o poder de tramar contra todos a fim de conseguir sempre o que queria. Dela, e ele nem se importava, era mesmo o que ele queria... ser _dela..._

**-****oOxOo-**

**Omu-Raisu¹** - "omelete de arroz", sanduíche de arroz frita com aroma de kectchup com uma leve cobertura de ovo batido ou coberta com uma omolete de ovo

**Primeiro de Abril²**- Como todos sabemos, o nome de Watanuki escreve-se com os mesmos caracteres de Primeiro de Abril, assim sendo, Mokona o chama assim.

**Motsunabe, Tempura, Inarizushi³**- É respectivamante: vísceras de vaca, _hakusai_ (bok choi) e vários vegetais são cozidos numa base leve de sopa; vegetais em pedaços, frutos do mar e carnes fritas; casquinha de _tofu_ rechado com _sushi._

--

E então curiosos para saber o nome da tal Yuko? Bem confesso que eu também! E mesmo que eu soubesse, eu nem diria para vocês! – Ahahahahaha!

Então vamos as Reviews?


End file.
